


I Love Zoo

by KingKoong



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Binhwan - Freeform, Binhwan is Whipped for each others, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Foul language cuz JunBin loves to swear, Hanbin is a stalker, Hanbin is the champion, Hanbin whipped for chococone, Jealousy, Jinhwan loves zoo as much as he loves hanbin, Jinhwan want to makes hanbin jealous, JunHwan zoo date, Junhoe doesn't really care tho, Like a lot if it, M/M, hanbin is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKoong/pseuds/KingKoong
Summary: Zoo-date is the best way to spend Spring break with your lovers.But when your lover is too busy with his own world,what will you do?What will Jinhwan do?





	1. Monkey Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from aff :)
> 
> enjoy BinHwan being idiot for each others

Jinhwan POV

 

”Babe~ Let’s go to the zoo~” I’ve been ranting to go to the zoo since last week but this little shit doesn’t even give a shit. 

“No. I’m busy today. Don’t you see what I’m doing right now?” How dare he said that without even looking at me! 

“Of course I do, you’re completely ignoring me right now just like the other day and the day before and before and before” I tsked and rolled my eyes. 

“...........”

“Fine then. I’ll calling Junhoe to accompany me to the zoo, and I guarantee he’ll saying yes instantly” I eyed him hopefully he’ll showing any movement, HEY I’LL CALLING JUNHOE! But for my luck I see nothing, he just busy scratching his lovely papers here and there and 100% ignored me! Ugh I hate you Kim Hanbin! 

So I grab my phone and scan for ‘Junhoe’ in my contacts and calls him, as expected he answers my call almost immediately. Indeed my number one fans, lol 

“June-ya where are you now? Wanna come to the Zoo with hyung?” When I called him June, it means I need some help, and Junhoe knows me too well so he catch the bait fast. I glance at Hanbin and he still busy writing, he didn’t even flinch an inch. Jerk.

“When? Of course now~ like right now~~ Let’s go June-ya, eung? eung? eung? Pweeaassee” I put my most aegyo tone in that ‘eung’ and ‘pweaseee’ and I almost jump in happiness when I see Hanbin suddenly let his favorite Mickey Mouse pen down and squeeze his paper from the corner of my eyes but I manage to stay still. I know my aegyo is his kryptonite. Ha! Gotcha! 

“Ah really? Eung arraseo, eh.. studio? No~ I’ll just waiting for u in the Lobby, I don’t want to stay in studio any longer, it’s boring... Eung... Bye~ see u soon June-ya” I put my phone down to my pocket and look at Hanbin for the last time.

“Okay if you don’t want to play with me, just play with your lovely papers. And don’t you dare to disturb my date with June” I said it as I grab the door knob and out of the room.

*15 minutes later*

“Hyung” I heard a familiar husky voice as a finger tap my shoulder lightly, I looked up and see Junhoe smile. My favorite smile. Aw God why he’s so cute, what on earth made me fall for those workaholic jerk rather than him. Love Is Blind, huh? Tsk. 

“Annyeong” I smile back at him and stand up, my hand reach for his arm and tangled it together with mine as I grin at him. 

“Woah... did he pissed you off, again?” as he eyed our tangled arms and had his not-really questional looks because of course he knew I always called him whenever Hanbin pissed me, and he always come to me, always. That’s why he is my favorute dongsaeng.

“Whatever...” I rolled my eyes and pull him out of the building 

 

\------- *** -------

 

“Woaaahhh~~ Zoo~” I spread my arms widely, happy that finally I reach for my favorite place on earth –beside my mom’s house in Jeju–. Although it’s my hundread times going to the Zoo, it still be my favorite place to go since I was a kid. I always love animals, any of them except big animals, they’re kinda scary, aren’t they? Their big body, big paws, big toes, big eyes, big ears, and big claws. Aish even only think about it make me goosebump. 

“Tsk. Hyung, you always had those same sparkling doe eyes whenever we go to the zoo, are you seven years old kid?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and look at me weirdly, like always. 

“And you always asked me the same question whenever we go to the zoo, are you my mom huh?” I rolled my eyes, like always. 

“Yeah yeah whatever. Hyung look at there, your lover” Junhoe said as he pointed to a bunch of monkeys that hanging relax in the tree while munching it’s bananas. Oh... it does sure looks like Hanbin, ugh. 

“No, I hate monkey ya know” as I busily look at the maps that given by the custodian earlier, although it’s useless because I’ve memorized all the layout of the zoo, hello it’s my hundread times here remember? Even the food sellers here might get tired of seeing my face -_- I only find an excuse to escape from this monkey things. 

“Eyy.. since when you hate monkey huh? The Jinhwan hyung that I know is the monkey lovers. How can he turn to be the monkey haters all of sudden? No the hell way it could happened” He rise an eyebrow disbelieve.

“Shut up and no swear in the zoo Junhoe!” I glare at him as I continue walking. Yes, I do swear a lot, but swearing in my favorite place? That’s no no.

He rolled his eyes. “Well, did zombie eat your brain or what? A lover can’t turn into hater in a second hyung, beside you always go to the monkey cage first and said “omo~ what a cutie pie~ it’s looks like Hanbin~ ugh I love them~ and blah blah blah” 

Damn this kid. Ah no swear! 

“Of course they can!” I said while munching my churros, yes Junhoe had brought me chocolate churros, my and Hanbin’s favorite! ugh everything here remained me of him.

“Just because they’re twins doesn’t mean if when you hate Hanbin hyung you can hate them too hyung, that’s unfair” He had his signature handsome smirk. Damn it. Ah I swear again!

“Um..m.. wh.. what are you talking about?” Aish, why I’m stuttering! “Shut up and let’s go” I walk fast and left him behind 

“Pfffftt..ahahaha..” He laugh his ass off. Jerk. Aish! No swearing in the zoo Kim Jinhwan! 

“Shut up!” 

I continue walking around the zoo and don’t forget to take selfies with the animals. Hanbin always complained because I had too much selfies with them and I can become National Geoghrapic’s Photographer if I’m retired as a singer someday, seriously this kid,  
We had couple animal ears, u know the headbands with animals ears on it. Don’t asked me why Junhoe want to wear it, of course because I force him to and said that I won’t buy him tteokbokki after our zoo date, and he unwillingly accept that. 

I had cat’s ears and Junhoe had wolf’s. Aw he is so cute with those wolf ears, I could just eat him now but it called cannibalism so I call off my intention. I see a tiger headband and I want to buy it for Hanbin but then I remembered why on the first place I go the zoo with Junhoe was because he refused to go with me, so I decided not to.

Junhoe kept following me like a little kid and just nods his head when I’m blabbing or squealing because the animals are damn cute eventhou for me he’s cuter and his wolf ears didn’t help it. Sometimes he silently fixed my messy hair when I was too excited as I run and jumped around to see the animals.  
Or he’ll silently taking the carrots from my hand as I tip toe to feed the giraffe –damn my short legs– and said “Aw.. Should I give hyung a piggyback?” and wink at me. God what I’ve done in the past to get such a short legs, maybe I’m a thief who got arrested by the police and got my legs cutted as a punishment. Yeah I’m sure of that.

 

\-------- *** --------

 

“Aaahh baegoppa~ Junhoe let’s go grab some food” I look at him pleading as we exit the gate. Walk and run in the 20 hectares zoo sure made me starving to death, beside I only had 4 churros and two cans of cola before. 

“What do you want to eat hyung?” 

“Ice cream! I want some chocolate ice cream! Choco-cone~” 

“That’s Hanbin hyung favorite thou, missed him much, eh?” He smirk, again. 

“First, get the fuck off your ugly smirk from your face and second, I’m not missing him!” 

“Said the one who always mentioned anything related to him, duh” 

“No, I’m not! Ah don’t you want to eat tteokbokki earlier? Let have some then” as I search in my phone looking for a café that serve ice cream and tteokbokki. So, we don’t need to go to others café, because my legs would give up in any minutes. 

Luckyly there’s one café near the zoo, it’s called “NANII’s ICE CREAM BAR AND COOKIES” with bright neon light on it and Jumbo Choco-cone on both sides of the front door –oh Hanbin will love this place, stop mention him Kim Jinhwan!– How can tteokbokki included into the type of cookies thou? Weird. But it’s okay, we’re too hungry and my brain doesn’t give a shit so we entered the café.

The café give a warm and cozy atmosphere, the interior mostly in light brown and dark brown theme, there’s a long showcase for ice cream with a lots of flavors and a huge menu board on the wall, the tables and the chairs made of wood, simple and classic, hmm not bad.

I order two choco-cone and a slice of Hanbin’s favorite cheese cake and croissant, while Junhoe order two orange juice and two bowls of spicy tteokbokki. 

I felt a pair of eyes lingering in the back of my shoulder, but I decided not to care about it because the two beautifuly made choco-cone in front of me reminded me of Hanbin –okay, I missed him now– and I keep staring at it until “Hyung, when will you eat your ice cream, it’s all melted now” Junhoe’s voice wakes me up from daydream.

“Ah... aish... pabo” I grab some napkin and clean my hands.

“Hanbin hyung again, eh? Just called him if you really missed him, hyung” He take the napkin in front of him and help me to clean my hands. Wait, why is he smirking? 

“Junhoe, how much I’ve to tell you that I’m not missing him.” I glare at him 

“C’mon hyung, I know you for years, and you said you’re not missing him? Don’t tell me a joke, it’s all written on your face, okay if you insisted not missing him, does your heart say so? You can lie to me but not your heart hyung” His word taken me back, but he’s right, he always right. Damn it.

“So... should I called him then?” I bit my lower lips, hesitated. 

He smile and say “Hmm... maybe yes. And hyung I’ll going to the toilet, don’t go anywhere, ‘kay?” I only nod and take my phone, I’m tore between should I called Hanbin or not

 

\------- *** -------

 

Junhoe POV

 

“Hmm... maybe yes. And hyung I’ll going to the toilet, don’t go anywhere, ‘kay?”

I excused my self that I want to go to the toilet but actually not. I see a guy in the corner of the room with a black cap and mask, the guy which from the very beginning stalked me and Jinhwan hyung in the zoo –I knew it, but I just let him– , eventhou the mask covered most of his face, I know him for too long so I won’t mistaken him and his big nose under those mask. I walk to him slowly and when I reach for his table

“Hyung....” a pair of eyes look at me, shocked


	2. Smol-Bean Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin POV for the whole Jinhwan's drama but he loves him anyway

Hanbin POV

”Babe~ Spring is coming, let’s go to the zoo~ ” Aigoo, Jinhwan hyung.. he keep hunting me to go to the zoo since last week. Aw look at him, calling me babe with his aegyo, ugh why he’s so cute. But I need to do my work or else we won’t be able to launch our album next month.

“No. I’m busy today. Don’t you see what I’m doing right now?” I said it as I continue writing

“Of course I do, you’re completely ignoring me right now just like the other day and the day before and before and before” I still continue writing, I had a lot of ideas right now, I need to write is as soon as possible or I’ll forget it. 

As I busy write my ideas I heard Jinhwan hyung called someone, “June-ya where are you now? Wanna come to the Zoo with hyung?” Wait, Junhoe? Why out of people in the world, he always called Junhoe? Aish! I want to turn my head before I heard something unexpected come out from his little mouth

“When? Of course now~ like right now~~ Let’s go June-ya, eung? eung? eung? Pweeaassee” 

GOD.DAMN.IT.

He freakin use MY – I said ‘my’ because it’s supposed to be only mine– aegyo tone. Ah hyung... how can you use my favorite aegyo to Junhoe! I can’t believe it. Do you really want to go to the zoo that much? Do you really want to pissed me off that much, huh? 

I didn’t realize that I drop my favorite Mickey Mouse pen and squeeze my papers that content my ideas, heck, I don’t care, I’m burning inside and I’m too pissed to care about the fuckin paper when my boyfriend use my favorite aegyo to the other guy!

“Ah really? Eung arraseo, eh.. studio? No~ I’ll just waiting for you in the Lobby, I don’t want to stay in studio any longer, it’s boring... Eung... Bye~ see u soon June-ya” Oh no, don’t go hyung.. I’ll go with you, don’t go with Junhoe. I’ll finish my work later. I want to said it out loud but my word caught on my dry throat. Shit.

“Okay if you don’t want to play with me, just play with your lovely papers. And don’t you dare to disturb my date with June” he said it as he grab the door knob and out of the room. 

Nooooo.... don’t leave me alone hyung.... I’m internally screaming now but I said nothing... Great, I’m dumped. Pabo. 

 

Okay Hanbin, think of something now. I know you’re a genius. Think of something! Think!

AHA! I got an idea, I’m such a genius. Hahahaha *creepy smile*  
I grab my phone and text someone.  
HANBIN : Junhoe. Studio. Now 

JunHOE : Sorry hyung, can’t make it. 

HANBIN : WHY?!

JunHOE : u know why thou :) 

HANBIN : Hey I’m your leader, don’t you dare ignored my orders!

JunHOE : That’s not my fault, u ignored Jihwan hyung first :P 

HANBIN : WHAT??

JunHOE : u know what I’m talking about, sorry hyung gtg ;)

HANBIN : YA!! JUNHOE DON’T FUCKING GO U LIL SHIT!! 

HANBIN : JUNHOE-YA!!! ANSWER ME!!

HANBIN : YA!! KOO JUNHOE!! HOW DARE U!!

HANBIN : I SWEAR I’LL CUT UR LINE IN THE NEXT ALBUM!!

HANBIN : I’LL SWITCH UR PART WITH CHANWOO FOR GOD’S SAKE!!

HANBIN : I’M DEADLY SERIOUS KOO JUNHOE!!! ANSWER ME!!

HANBIN : YAAAAAAAAA!!!!

HANBIN : U FUCKIN READ MY TEXT!! ANSWER ME KOO JUNFUCKINHOE!!

 

“God damn it! Koo Junhoe, you lil shit! Aish!” I ruffled my hair, frustated. Ah why Jinhwan hyung always asked Junhoe? Why not Bobby Hyung? Yunhyeong Hyung? Donghyuk? Even Chanumon I’ll be okay, but Junhoe? Oh C’mon, he must be kidding me. 

I know he’s trying to made me jealous, and it work, shit. I tried to focus on my work and concentrate as I continue to write some ideas that pop up in my head, I tried to write everything, anything, but for the last 15 minutes I write nothing, my head is full of Jinhwan hyung, his face, his tiny eyes, his heart-shaped mole under his right eyes –I love to kiss him there– his nose, his pink soft plump lips –another favorite spot to plant kisses– that now smile to the freakin-grumpy-bitchrestface-saggyskin Koo Junhoe, aaarrrggghhh I hate it. 

“No, I can’t sit here while my boyfriend is ‘dating’ with someone else right now, I have to do something” 

I grab my jacket, cap and mask, I run toward the elevator and press the button to go down to the lobby. I will, no, I have to go after my boyfriend so Junhoe won’t do anything weird or I’ll give him his death wish sooner.

I follow them to the zoo, they’re standing in front of the gate. I see Jinhwan hyung spread his arms wide and he looks so happy, God I’d love to take him into my arms right now, but I’m on duty now.

I put my cap on and fix my mask up to my nose so half of my face covered. “I’m not stalking them, I just want to know whats my boyfriend do, it’s okay right? Of course, you’re not stalking them Kim Hanbin” I murmured to my self and start walking slowly to enter the zoo.

As I entered the zoo, I see Junhoe pointed at some monkeys on the tree and Jinhwan hyung back and forth, and it looks like they had an argument, but why Jinhwan hyung’s cheek turn pink? Did he just blushing or it’s because of the chills? But then he walked fast leaving Junhoe who laugh his ass off behind. Why is he blushing? And what is Junhoe laughing at? Did he said something cheesy and Jinhwan hyung can’t take it? I should be the one that makes him blush. Ugh damn it.

I walked behind them and keep our distance so they won’t notice me. It’s not funny to be caught stalking your own boyfriend dating with someone else –especially Junhoe– just because you refused to go with him earlier. 

Oh he takes selfies, again, he really loves to take photos of animals. Once I said to him that he can become a National Geographic’s Photographer when he retired as a singer and he said I’m crazy. He’s actually really good at taking photos, seriously, I think he got some natural sense(?) whatever they called it but he really looks like a pro, but this smol bean never believed me whenever I said it. 

They walked to the accesories shop for a while and only back with a cute animal ears headband couple. WTH!!! Although I’ve to admit that Jinhwan hyung really looks cute in that cat ear headband, ugh why is he so cute I could die >< and of course Junhoe look ugly –like always– with his dog? Bear? Kangaroo? Wolf ear? Ah whatever. My Jinhwan hyung is the cutest. 

Jinhwan hyung is running around and sometimes he jump of his feet when he meet elephants, bears or big animals, I know he’s scared of big animals, and scared Jinhwan is the cutest, everything about him is the cutest things in the world, my cutie pie. 

What I’ve done in my previous life to get such a cutie and called him my boyfriend. But then, there’s Junhoe who walked like a soulless zombie behind him. Tsk.

Sometimes Junhoe would stop his walked and I caught him turn around, smirking –eh, smirk? Then shrug his shoulder and walk again, I wonder if he knew that I’m stalking them or he is just being weird, as usual.

There’s a moment when he fix my Jinani’s hair, “Aish that should be me!” I hate the way he silently looking at Jinhwan hyung, eyes never leaves him, and when he slowly moved to Jinhwan hyung back and back hug him. Wait, WHAAATT?! BACK HUG MY JINANI HYUNG?? Okay Koo Junhoe, you getting on my nerves, I can’t take this any longer.

“I swear to God if you dare to back hug Jinhwan hyung I’ll killing you right now right here I don’t fucking care” my fist turn pale as I squeezed it tight, I walked my legs as fast as lighting and when I just a few meters behind them suddenly I see Junhoe stick his hands out while holding carrots when a giraffe approach him, eh? Carrots? So, he just want to feed the giraffe? Not back hug Jinhwan hyung? Aish, this pabo.

So I turn my heels and run for dear life or else I’ll be caught. I stopped, trying to catch my breath, then I realize that I’m in the snakes areas when I see a giant Boa wrapped around a chicken trying to crush it bones and casually ate it slowly. Gosh my whole body shivering and I swear I want to vomit right now, so I decide to get my ass off of this creepy place.

I looked for Jinhwan hyung in the giraffe cage but he’s gone, “Oh no, where’s he going?” my eyes scaning for a tiny pink-haired boy and a tall soulless zombie, and I find him in front of the exit gate. 

Jinhwan hyung seems to look at his phone seriously then a smile creep at his cute face, and they headed to somewhere. I follow them behind, only then... I see TWO SUPER HUGE CHOCO-CONE FIGURE –I repeat again, TWO SUPER HUGE CHOCO-CONE FIGURE!– in front of the café! My eyes sparkling, am I already died? Is this what they called heaven? O.O

Oh.My.God I would pay no matter how much for those super huge choco-cone figure to display it in my room, OMG CHOCO-CONE!!! T^T

I didn’t realized that I actually hug the super huge choco-cone until I felt a little hands tug in my jacket, “Hyung-nim... what are u doing?” I see a cute little boy looked at me, puzzled

“Ah... n.. no.. hyung is not doing anything” I released my arms that wrapping the beautiful super huge choco-cone and fix my jacket and enter the café calmly like nothing happened.

I sat in the corner of the room so they won’t see me, unfortunately Jinhwan hyung’s back facing me, and Junhoe’s bitch-rest face facing me with all his ugliness, ugh I can’t see my cutie pie’s face.

I order one choco-cone and a croissant, Jinhwan hyung really loves croissant, and I love him, so I need to love croissant too, because my lovers’s love is my love too, so I order it –wth I’m talking right now. I eat my choco-cone deliciously when suddenly I heard “Hyung...” I looked up only to met a face that I don’t want to meet at least for the rest of the week.

“Junhoe... wh.. what a.. are you doing here?” Oh man, why I’m stuttering

“Tsk. Don’t joke with me hyung, what are you doing here?” he sat beside me, hands crossed in front of his chest

“Excuse you? What are you talking about?” 

“Well, you know exactly what I’m talking about. Why don’t you come to him instead of stalking us all day long, huh?” He stay still, with his unreadable gaze

“Um.. well.. I’m not.. stalked you.. just.. yeah.. I’m.. ”

“Whatever. Btw is it true what you said on text messages? That you’ll switch up my part with Chanwoo? Hyung, you know, we may couldn’t launch our album if you do it” He chuckle

“AH RIGHT! HOW DARE YOU READ IT BUT NOT ANSWERED MY TEXT YOU LIL SHIT!!” I feels my anger cameback but he just blink his eyes, didn’t even flinch an inch.

“But.. hey, I think you’re right, we may couldn’t lauch our album if I do it” I slap his shoulder playfully and we both giggling, sorry Chanwoo-ya, you know hyungs loves you, right?

“So... is it true that you were actually stalking us all this day?” A very familiar sweet voice echoed my ears and I knew for sure who’s the owner of this sweet voice

“Jinhwan hyung...” he raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to answer his question

“Well.. Um.. hyung.. I.. ” I scratch my neck 

“I’m waiting..”

“Um.. I’m sorry for ignored you for this past weeks and I can’t accompany you to the zoo because I’m too busy and I’m a stupid, because how can I forgot that zoo is one of my boyfriend favorite place to go on a Spring date, but I still refused to go with him, I know I’m such a selfish jerk–“

“Oho.. finally now you realized huh?” Junhoe, smirking

“Damn it, can’t you just shut up your mouth for a second” I glare at him, but he just rolled his eyes

“Hyung..” I hold his tiny hands and stroke it lightly, I look right at his beautiful eyes “I swear I won’t let you to go to the zoo without me, never. If I ever do it again then you can punish me or do anything you want, as long as you can promise me one thing?” I look at him seriously

“What is it?”

“Can you asked someone else if I can’t go with you? Just.. don’t you ever go with him again, please?” Now, I look at him pleaded

“Ah WHYYY??!!” 

“Junhoe! I said shut your fucking mouth up!” Damn, he’s so lucky I’m holding Jinhwan hyung’s hands or I’ll shut his mouth with my own fist!

“Hey, stop swearing Kim Hanbin!” Jinhwan hyung glare at me, and Junhoe sticked out his tongue, Aish!!

“I’m sorry hyung” I saw his gaze softened

“Well, I’m not mad at you, maybe just a little bit dissapointed?” He caresses my cheek gently, I’m melted. 

“You choose work rather than me, your boyfriend, but since I knew that you’re a workaholic and it’s for our band’s sake so it’s not a big deal anymore, it just me being selfish I’m sorry, and actually dating with Junhoe is always fun, I like it” He grinned

“WHAT?! Oh my God I can’t believe you said it infront of my face, when I literally asked you to not to go after him, like seriously? HYUNG!” I fucking death glare Junhoe, ugh how I wish my death glare could really kill him!

“What? Where’s the lie though? I do enjoy had a date with Junhoe, and I don’t mind if we did it again, right June-ya?” He winked at Junhoe

“Oh.. C’mon~~ Hyung~~~” Yes, I do aegyo now, don’t jugde me, I just did it only for Jinan hyung

“Ew...” I heard Junhoe’s fake vomit

“Omo~ did you just aegyo-ing? Aw so cute~ ugh how can I resist to kiss you when you’re too cute like this huh?” 

“Then don’t” I smirk

“EW!!” Another fake vomit, whatever

“If you say so” He grabbed both of my cheeks and pull it closer to him as our lips met, it was a pure, innocent, and warm kisses –oh how I missed him–, at first. I put my hand on his nape to deepened our kiss as his hands travel down into my back and pulled it closer so our upper body pressed together, the table separate us. I bite his lower lips to let my tongue explore his hot cavern, he hissed but let me in so I slid in smoothly, we fight for dominance but of course I win easily, suddenly it become a hot tongue to tongue kisses. When I felt a pair of hands travel into my side and down to my thigh, inner thigh and– 

“EW! GET A ROOM, CAN YOU?! AISH DAMN IT, I SHOULD GET OUT FROM HERE THE MOMENT YOU TWO ARE RE-UNITED, SHIT” Junhoe –now red face, both because he’s mad and aroused? Idk– stood up and rush out the door as he continue cursing loudly and now many people looked at him weirdly, but I think he didn’t mind, whatever

We looked at each others and “pffffttt... hahahahaha....”

Both of us burst into laughing, too loud till Jinhwan hyung almost fell from his chair, but I grab his hands so he didn’t. 

I see the tears in the corner of his eyes, he must been very pleased to see Junhoe’s face. Oh my God I didn’t know that seeing Junhoe’s face could be this satisfying xD

“So... am I forgiven?” 

He come closer and give me a quick peck “YES”

“I love you, hyung” I smiled

“I love zoo too (pun intended XD), Hanbin-ah”

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, this is actually really hard to post this bc there's so much new things to do and idk how, and i was confused af, but i've tried my best :)


End file.
